Red Dye
by Miserableandmagicalfairytails
Summary: Amy had just lost everything her family, home and her whole village. She manged to get away with her life only to be greeted by the very person who slaughtered them all. She is greeted by his words "You are only mine". She doesn't know how to react, the problem is she also doesn't know if she can hate him. O ya and he's no exactly human ether.
1. Chapter 1

The night air was cool, the trees seemed to sway in just the right way, and the moon disappeared from the sky. It seemed to be the best night of the year, only this night didn't seem so amazing to her. Her parents were just slaughtered right in front of her eyes, she didn't know what to do, she ran and ran until she was all alone in the woods. Crying, screaming and in pain, it was bad enough that her arm was dripping in blood but what hurt the most was the only thing that couldn't be healed, her heart. Crying out looking for someone, only when she was crying she attracted the one person she didn't want to meet. A boy limping out of the woods, black hair that seemed to semi cover his eyes, only to see that his eyes were blue with red on the inside that looked as red dye was dropped into a blue pond. He had no emotion on his face but his eyes showed he was in pain. He had blood dripping from his chest, her injury was only a paper cut in compared to his. She called out to him only to see when he turned to her; it was him, the person who just killed her parents, her friends, even the dog was killed, everyone dead but her. She froze unable to move, unable to speak, unable to scream.

She wanted to run but nothing happened, the boy walked closer to her, his eyes cold but the underlying pain that he hid was worse than hers. He leaned down closer to her; he was right next to her, he was breathing heavily and seemed to be in the most pain anyone has ever been in. What was wrong with him? What happened after he killed everyone and she ran? Did someone fight back and actually injure him? How could that happen, the whole village couldn't even injure him, how could he be so hurt in only 10 minutes? He looked at her, then he spoke, "Your that girl, the one that ran." his voice was cold but she listened, she wanted to hear him speak more. She only looked at him her eyes wide and of fear, what was he? Why did her kill them? What does he want? All these questions and more floating throughout her head. The boy looked at her as it seemed he knew what she thinking, finally he spoke" You're the one I was looking for" She looked at him wide eyed "M-me?" she could barely get out a sentence.

The boy smiled, but what were those? Fangs peeking out of his mouth, he spoke again "You will be mine, only mine forever." With that he grabbed her hair and bit down on her neck, it was the most pain she had ever been in, was this real? Was he really what she thought he was? Her vision began to blur, but he continued, she could only get out one word "stop" he didn't listen just continued, she blanked out. The pain seemed to stop, she was moving? No she was being carried, but who would carry her? Was it him? No how could it be him? He wouldn't care about her; he just killed everyone she held dear.

She woke up in a bed, the boy sitting at the piano, playing something, she seemed to remember. But why did she remember? He smiled revealing those fangs, No all of this was real. She couldn't move, he only moved closer to her and sat on the bed, finally spoke.

" You are only mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I am Yours?" She was angry, no she was infuriated! "I am not YOURS! I am mine!" The boy smiled that smile, so cold, what type of smile was that? He looked at her with his red dye eyes and his mouth closed, hiding the things she was scared of most in this world. He only looked at her when he spoke "You are mine, you can't disobey me and I have made it so you have a chance to live forever as long as you are with me, you can be killed as easily as any human, in fact you are still human, but you will live on until I die or be killed yourself. You are merely my food source." She sat up in the bed still pain rang throughout her body; it was like she had no energy, like all the life was drained from her body. She eventually spoke "I'm not food!" He smiled and replied "You are to me". She snapped "What does that mean?!" He sighed "you will be the only one I feed off of" The anger faded away and fear came back, she looked at him, the fear was noticeable all over her face, he smiled. She looked away then down at her lap, " W-whats your name?" he looked at her, like he was surprised "Its Devan." She looked at him surprised by what a nice name he had. She spoke once again

"I'm Amy, um why didn't you kill me, along with my village?" His face had no emotion, but his eyes said otherwise, he looked like he wanted to cry, but he just looked at her when he finally spoke "I was angry, and it has nothing to do with you, it doesn't matter what you thought, your village wasn't so innocent, they killed many people just to get rid of a couple of vampires, they had it coming." She was crying now, did she really know nothing about them? The place she lived in since a baby, and now she was with the person who killed all of them, and why does she believe him? She couldn't stop crying, why? Was it because she sort of knew all this time or because she doesn't hate Devan for killing her family? Without another word he wiped the tears from her cheek, without thinking she hugged him and cried. Why did she do that? It seemed so natural to be close to him, but she should hate him, but she didn't. They stayed like that for a while and when she stopped crying she looked up at him, he looked at her so lovingly, but how? Why?

He looked down at her, that's when she noticed he was in pain, how long has it been since he fed? How long had she been out? She noticed he kept his mouth shut; he was in pain, trying not to tear into her flesh and devour every drop of her blood. After watching him for a long time she broke the silence "How long was I out?" when he spoke she noticed she was right about what she thought. "About a month". It hit her, a month? How is he holding up? When she spoke her whole being shook with fear "You need to feed don't you?" His gaze was now focused on her neck "Yea" his voice was hoarse and pained filled. She was shaking as his mouth got closer to her, she felt him lick her neck, then he bit down, not gentile or slow, no he bit down hard and fast, the pain was unexplainable, he seemed to try to slow down but it made things worse, he slammed her against the bed hard and continued to drink, only when her heart began to grow weak he pulled away. He held her weak body, and then wiped her blood from his mouth. He finally spoke "I am afraid I might break you, so delicate and small. No matter how much I hold back I can still tell you're in pain. But damn you smell good, no one's blood has ever appealed to me as much as yours. You're like a cookie I can't get enough of, a very weak, small, fragile cookie." He looked at her as she slept in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy guys! Sorry I know my writing isn't the best so thanks for taking the time to read my story. Well here it is Chapter 3.

Chapter 3

She began to wake and she noticed she was still his arms; she looked up and saw him looking down at her, smiling down at her. "Morning Flower." She looked up at him stuttering as she spoke "F-flower? Were you holding me all this time?" He began speaking "And if I did? It doesn't matter I don't sleep." She looked up at him and then he smiled and whispered "How do you feel? Was I to rough?" She looked at him and blinked "You just asked me if I was okay?" Devan looked at her and laughed. "Of course I asked, besides I can't have you dying on me." She looked up at him trying to understand what was happening. Her stomach growled and she blushed. He reacted by laughing. "Someone's hungry isn't she?" "I um, ya" she blushed as the words left her mouth.

He stood up and left the room faster then she had ever seen anyone move. After about 10 minutes Devan came in carrying what looked like a breakfast sandwich. He walked over and handed her the tray. " Here." She replied looking at the food "thanks, you made it?" He nodded and she took an extremely small bite out of the sandwich and looked at him and smiled "Its good". He laughed at her tiny bites. She looked at him with the expression of a child "what's so funny" she crossed her arms. He smiled and you could just see his fangs peeking out from his mouth "You take the smallest bites" She turned bright red, he just laughed. She watched him and leaned closer to him. "C-can I see your fangs?" He looked at her just blinking, and then he nodded and opened his mouth. They were completely white and probably the sharpest thing she had ever seen. She pressed her finger against one and it sliced her finger open, she winced a bit then pulled her finger away. "I am sorry" his gaze was locked on her finger, she looked at the blood running down her hand then held it out towards him " Hey um, here lick it" he took her hand in his ,once he licked her finger, the cut closed. She looked at her finger in amazement, but that didn't last long.

He jumped on top of her and held her down on the bed; she looked up at him fear in her eyes "D-deven?" she shook as he licked her neck. Reality seemed to return to him, his red-blue eyes widened and he got off of her and sat across the bed. Her eyes were still closed and she still shook. When Devan chimed in, his voice was full of guilt. "Hey Amy, I'm really sorry. You can open your eyes now. I frightened you didn't I?" She opened her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. He was just like he was when he killed them, that's all she thought, No he isn't like that. She got up and crawled across the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hey um, Devan, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." He turned and looked at her. She smiled "Come on, it's fine." He snapped "No it's not okay! You don't know how much I want to devour every drop of your blood. It's disgusting I don't even think of humans of people anymore, they're just there to be devoured. You drive me crazy, you scent, your presence, your everything, it just makes me crazy. I want to devour everything about you." He looked at her, she still hasn't let go of his shoulders, she was shaking now, she spoke through her fear, "You idiot! I'm not going to lie, I'm afraid of you but for some reason I just can't let go or be mad at you! So shut up! " He turned around and faced her. There was something he had to do, and no matter what her feelings were he had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Devan? What are you doing?" she spoke as he came closer to her, and he was so close, she didn't hate him being so close but what was he doing? He leaned in and before she knew what was happening she was kissing him, she didn't hate it in fact she welcomed it. Here she was kissing the person who killed everyone she loved and she didn't care, she only wanted to be with him. After a while she was out of breath but he seemed to be fine, she pulled away to breathe. He looked at her and laughed. She said huffing and puffing "what's so funny?" He looked at her "it's nothing I just realized you need to breathe." After she caught her breath, he leaned in again "Such a bad girl, making out with her master" She seemed to be entertained with what he said " Who said I allowed you to be my master" with that he leaned in and kissed her some more, only to be interrupted when she squealed a bit, "Ouch". She pulled away to reveal a bleeding lip. She guessed it was cut on his fangs. She looked at him who was staring at her lip, without any word he leaned in and licked the blood from her lip. She smiled but noticed how much he was controlling himself, his face said it all, and with that she got up and grabbed his hand. "W-where are we going?" he said as he was being tugged out the huge doors that separated the room and the rest of the mansion. She turned back and smiled you're going to teach me how to defend myself; I don't want to be a burden if anything happened. Besides I'm pretty tough, I used to help the men hunt and used to fight with the boys" she smiled then began to speak again, she was still beaming "none of them could beat me."

They stepped outside, and before she knew anything was happening he was sitting an in tree. "Wow" those were the only words that were able to come out of her mouth. He smiled down at her "You look like you saw a ghost" No was speechless "no ah, it's just I didn't see you move to the tree." He laughed and grabbed her from the back, she jumped, "Don't do that!" He seemed to be entertained by that, "don't do what?" he acted as he had no idea what she was talking about. She just thought okay maybe I couldn't beat him, like she beat all the other boys. No interrupted her train of thought " I agree it won't be as easy to take me down, but I have to say I've seen you memories your great at weaponry and fighting tactics. So show me what you've got" he smiled his smile that made her feel two inches tall.

It made her feel as she couldn't do anything, couldn't move, she had been out for what seemed like seconds and she noticed he was standing in front of her. He looked at her confused and asked her "hey, you there?" she wasn't able to say or do anything, that's when the fear came back. She watched the memory of her family and friends being killed played over and over in her head. But what was worse she doesn't hate their killer; she was joking and laughing with him. She was sick, a monster, worse than the one who wanted to devour her blood, that was standing in front of her. She blanked out.


	5. Chapter 5

She was trapped all she saw was darkness, no way out, she just collapsed and cried. How do I find the light again? What was happening? Darkness, death, pain, these were the only thing she knew here. Who was that? Devan, she ran trying to stop him but he didn't listen, he continued, she saw it again, her parents being slaughtered.

"S-stop! Just stop!" there they were the tears, she couldn't stop them now, this is how it's supposed to be, she's not supposed to be happy, crying for eternity, just alone forever. She seemed to be shipped back to reality. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw Devan, laying against a tree, bleeding, injured. She ran over to him "what happened?" he looked at her with faded eyes, when he spoke it was as he was whispering "the same thing that happened that night, you snapped." Her eyes went wide, "you mean I did this?" he looked at her, no anger was in his eyes, he simply nodded. "And that night your chest I" he cut her off by simply nodding once again. Before she knew it she was crying, the only words she could get out was "I'm sorry". She hugged him and she didn't care se was getting blood all over herself, he pushed her off softly. "You shouldn't get so close to me right now, I don't know what I'll do." She looked at him shocked, "You idiot! I don't care what you do to me! I did this! I deserve whatever you do to me!" she knew what was going to happen, he needed it and she was going to give it to him.

He looked at her neck "I don't know if I'll be able to stop" she pulled him closer to her "I don't care I did this, I trust you." He nodded, he placed one kiss on her neck then another and another and he bit down into her flesh, not being able to control his hunger any longer, she winced in pain and grinded her teeth, tears lined her face. She didn't know he was holding back that much, before was nothing compared to this. For some reason she knew he was still holding back, and at this time she felt sort of grateful of that. She felt weak, she knew her heart was slowing down but she didn't care, she let him drink until his heart's content, after a bit she felt as she was going to blank out. She let her mind go blank and she felt her life slipping away from her, but she didn't care she had it coming, she did this to him.

When she awoke, she was attached to an IV drip. Her eyes felt as she had weight attached to them, she couldn't even muster up enough strength to sit up. She tried to look around the room but due to her being unable to move she couldn't see much. She knew he was there though, did he ever leave? She had noticed her clothes were changed out of the bloodied garments she had been wearing before. She was now in a black shirt that had the words my little monster on them, a frizzed skirt and black socks that came to the middle of her thighs. When she noticed, there was only one other person in this mansion, she blushed bright red. She felt a hand lift her up by the center of her back, she knew who it was, Devan. Once sitting up she smiled at him, noticing all his injuries were healed and seemed to never happen. Devan smiled at her, she was just able to see his fangs peeking from his lip, when he asked in probably in the friendliest way possible for anyone to speak,

"How you doing, my little flower?"


End file.
